Waiting For You
by California Mountain girl
Summary: This is after the war between the Jedi and Vong. WARNING This doesn't have ANY action in it. Mostly drama between Zekk and Jaina. WARNING death and sadness in it. But don't give up on it real fast. It's actually okay. I'll be writing more action and c


Waiting For You  
A young man sat at a bar table alone in the night in a deserted Couriscant bar. His long black hair dirty and in a pony-tail at the back of his head. Black clothes that used to fit a strong muscular form now hung from a sickly body. His lips were thin and blue, and his eyes shone out from a drained face. He was one of the masses of the young men that had hardened beyond their years, seen too many things, and felt far too many things. His dark eyes were blood-shot, he leaned on the bar table. When he looked up a gray scar was clearly visible on his left temple. "Politics, the princess warrior you mourn today heh?" He asked the empty room. "She led us in war time, send a soldier like me to the edge of the universe and he'll never come back."  
  
A stranger walked in, a humanoid by. The tall stature and flowing main of cinnamon hair immediately classified him as a Wookie. It roared, in answer to the young man's to the young's man reasoning. The wookie sat down next to him.  
  
"Greetings friend." He looked at the wookie. "My name is Zekk, what is your's? And why arn't you at the funeral?"  
  
The wookie growled, then took out from the traveling pack that he had at his side a sleek little droid. Then, the voice, somewhat familiar came from the little droid. "My name is Em Teedee and this is my master-"  
  
"Lowie?" The young man peered at the wookie, bringing himself up in his chair- only to almost fall to the floor if the giant Wookie hadn't caught him.  
  
"Master Zekk?" The little translating droid was ecstatic, and Lowie hugged his long lost friend.  
  
Zekk was having trouble breathing from the sickness that was consuming him, and being bear-hugged by a wookie wasn't helping. "I n-need to breathe my friend." Zekk mumbled.  
  
"Why are you not at the funeral, Master Zekk?" Em Teedee asked.  
  
"Because I didn't wanna go!" Zekk shouted, drunkenness obvious in his voice.  
  
Lowie grumbled something and Em Teedee translated. "Where did you disappear to after the war?"  
  
Zekk fingered his beer glass, "I was forgotten, friend. Just like you."  
  
For a long while the two old friends talked. Deep into the night, explaining different adventures and comedic situations. There was only one reason why they were their, and it was the funeral. Wherever Zekk had hid out over the past few years even there he had heard the news. The friends both laughed, thought deeply, and drank away more money than they would ever pay. In the end, they parted. Lowie went to his ship to blast away into space, and Zekk back into the night to face his own past. The funeral of warrior princess he had not attended still awaited- yet another challenge for him to face.  
  
The palace was quiet, eerie in the darkness. A lone guard stood watch in the night. His dress black uniform in mourning. Zekk walked up to him, trying his best not to sway on his feet. "May I have a few minutes?"  
  
The guard nodded. Opening the doors and letting him in, the guard watched as the drunk stumbled over to the glass coffin in the center of the room. It was not new to him. Many had come to bid farewell to the Jedi Enchantress, the one who had had enough cunning to defeat the Vong and bring order to the galaxy. However, there was something strange in the way this drunk walked, by the lightsaber at his belt the guard knew the man could be trusted. But still there was something there, something familiar about the princess and drunk, as if...They had been old friends once? If ever the notion could be conceived.  
  
Zekk walked up to the coffin in the middle of the large room. Flowers were around it, and a flag was draped across it signifying her state of respect. Leaning on the glass he peered down on the woman who now was in eternal sleep. She was even more frail than then the young man who stood above her. The sickness that now consumed Zekk had killed Jaina. Her hair was loose and cascaded around her, the white gown she wore gave her the appearance of a sleeping princess safe and concealed from the world. Zekk rested his forehead on the cold glass. "Hi Angel" The whisper broke the silence, but it faded quickly. "They haven't found out what it is yet. But they will soon. By then I think by then it'll be too late for me." Hot tears fell from his eyes, and he ran a hand though his hair. "It's getting harder. But I heard you did well."  
  
There had been a cocky boy who thought she'd always be there, and Zekk remembered him. It would be impossible to forget himself, and a girl who always wanted him to stay... But that girl eventually grew up- and realized that waiting was a waste of time. The idiot boy had taken it personally and the friendship was forgotten. Zekk cursed, he cursed himself, the war, the Jedi, everyone. But it didn't help. It never does. His own stupid pride got in the way, forbidding him to ever come back and apologize. Until now, and now, it was too late.  
  
He knelt down beside the coffin, not taking his eyes of her face. She was still young, but not the way he remembered her. The tom boyishness was practically invisible now, hours of working on speeders and tinkering with droids. All gone, forgotten. "I love you Jaina."  
  
Zekk wiped the tears away from his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket and coughed. He was starting to feel weak, and it was getting hard to breathe. Harder than ever before. Zekk gasped, and he realized what was happening. But he wasn't ready, if he'd ever been ready. It was too soon, much too soon. He gasped, reaching out he tried to steady himself by leaning on the coffin. Zekk's head began to spin, and he felt a aching pain at his temple. He glanced one last time up at Jaina, crying out as the pain in his head became unbearable, and then collapsed.  
  
The guard outside heard a scream and ran through the doors he had stood guard in front of. He rushed over to the motionless form lying on the floor and turned him over. The guard keyed his com,"Get emergency medical services up here immediately." Reaching down he felt for a pulse at the young man's neck. Then looked up at the beauty in the coffin. How strange it all was. "Well Princess," he whispered, "Open the gates for this one. He's already waiting."  
  
FADE OUT  
  
THE END  
  
A.N. alright, that was a sad. Hope you guys forgive me. Wasn't spring vacation GREAT! Now I can't wait for SUMMER vacation. YEAH! 


End file.
